A WillTaranee Story
by windowgirl2005
Summary: Will and Taranee are stranded in a cave... who cares? They find their feelings for eachother... YAY Will they tell everyone? Will the team take it well? Are there some revelations?... Oh My Let's find out.
1. Caught in the act?

-1Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.CH. blah, blah, blah, I'll never do and I'm happy as it is…..

WARNING: THIS IS A GIRL/GIRL STORY (Will/Taranee for all you fans of this couple) AND IT IS CLASSIFIED "M" FOR A REASON!

A/N: PLEASE no flames even if they turn out to be constructive, I DO accept constructive criticism. Oh and a personal note to LordofDarkness2099: This is NOT the story I promised you, I hope the one I'm gonna write for you is gonna be WAY better.

Another thing, I wrote this story before "Curiosity of life" (hence what I said that this was not the story I promised you LD2099). BTW, I'm sorry I haven't updated yet on my other story, but I can't let you guys down by writing something mediocre. I just don't have imagination in front of a computer PLUS I was on finals (wow stress gets your imagination REALLY down) and since I'm in my school band I have to play at a graduation today. BUT the good news, after today I'M FREE! Well pretty much. So once again sorry. Oh and one more thing, by this time the girls are around 16 as I will remind later on. 13 is just too young don't you think?

---ON WITH THE STORY---

Will woke up sweating, her hair was mated to her face and forehead. That was a VERY interesting and VERY disturbing dream. Just in the worst of situations NO LESS. Her and Taranee were currently stranded somewhere in Meridian, the Heart of Kandrakan (I hope that's how you spell it) was lost somewhere in the lake, next to the cave they were hiding in. After the planned "ambush" to Phobos' castle they all got separated, since the ambush was on them. Thousands of guards threw arrows and spears at them, they had to lift Caleb because the boy wouldn't resist in melee combat. As they fled, some guards started attacking from the sidelines and they got split up. Taranee and Will were flying over a lake when some hidden archers started throwing arrows at them. One arrow managed to hit one of Will's wings making her fall straight for the lake. When Taranee looked back it was already too late to save her friend from the water, but not save her from her watery grave. What she wasn't counting on though was de-transforming and falling in the lake as well. It seems that somehow, when Will fell in the water, the heart of Kandrakan slipped out of her neck and sank to the apparently dark and endless bottom. Taranee managed to get to Will before a powerful current pulled them into a tunnel and into the cave they were both in right now. Will had been unconscious through all that time. After Taranee applied CPR she regained consciousness but only long enough to be briefed of their situation, then blacked out again.

It was cold inside the cave, especially since they were wet, and it was night right now, they could tell this because there was this little hole, about big enough to fit an arm, on the cave's high ceiling. Through that little hole was where the moonlight hit the two teen's figures.

When Will woke up with a jolt it was well into the night and since Taranee was curled against Will to keep them both warm, she woke up too.

"Will, are you ok? What happened?" asked Taranee with concern.

Will turned her head to look at Taranee with wild eyes, at seen her so close she backed off a little, fear and disgust in her face.

"Will?" asked Taranee a little hurt, she didn't know why her friend was watching her with that face.

"Am I dreaming again?" was Will's "answer"

"No, you're awake" answered Taranee, weird out and concerned with her friend's behavior.

"Thank God" sighed Will relieved

"Will are you ok? What happened? What did you dream that scared you that much?

"Uhm oh, well… nothing… really"

THAT, of course, was a lie, and Taranee knew it , but she couldn't do or say anything about it. She said that she was very tired and probably Will was too, so they should get some more rest and try to find a way to get out of that cave. Will agreed and they both laid down in their previous position: their backs to each other and curled up in balls. In their sleep though, they seemed to have moved, when they woke up, they were facing each other. Taranee had her arm protectively around Will, the latter had her head resting on the other's chest comfortably. In their groggy state they weren't aware that they were awake. It was in that same groggy state that they both leaned in, closed their eyes and kissed each other on the lips. Both girls had been dreaming of something like this for quite a while without the other knowing, and now, as their brains began to register that this wasn't a dream and that they were indeed kissing someone, both pushed each other away with a start. They both turned around not looking at each other, afraid and hurt of the other's reaction. Surprisingly it was Taranee who spoke first.

"Will… I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to, I mean I was asleep and I didn't notice what was happening and… and… "

"No Taranee it was my fault, I didn't mean to, I mean I meant to…. but… oh God not like that… I mean" blabbered Will. Then something clicked inside her mind "Wait! Why are you sorry? I was the one who kissed you"

"What? No you didn't I did!"

"No, no, I'm pretty sure I…" then something again clicked inside Will's mind. "Why would you kiss me Taranee?" asked Will already knowing the answer, something that was making her beyond happy.

"I-I-I-I….. well… I-I" stuttered the poor girl without being able to for the answer.

"You fancy me don't you Taranee?" Taranee turned around at hearing the bemused and happy? voice of Will. Instead of being able to ask what was so amusing though, a pair of lips crashed into hers and hands grabbed her waist. Her eyes widened and her body stiffened in surprise, but as she felt a tongue lick her lips in askance to enter her mouth, she felt herself succumb to her hidden desires. Her hands went behind Will's neck to deepen the kiss. It was a battle of passions, tongues and as the kiss grew heated they were breathing heavier. Their bodies were pressed together, legs entwined and a few moans escaped their mouths. Finally the kiss ended, both of the girls looking happy at each other before sharing some chaste kisses. Will pulled Taranee to her bosom and, with a content smile, stroked her love's short hair.

"I've wanted to do that for quite a while" confessed Will; the dream came back to her memories and suddenly she stiffened. "Taranee? You wouldn't happen to… well… to…" Will deflated

"To what Will?"

"To have a… Prince Albert would you?"

"A what?"

"A Dick!" squeaked Will

"WHAT? No, eww, NO!" said Taranee disgusted, pushing Will away a little to see if she could deduce what Will was thinking to ask her that.

"That's a relieve" sighed Will pulling Taranee to her again.

"Why in the world did you ask me that Will?"

"Uh… uhm… mmmmm… that's a good question… mmmm… uhm…" Will didn't know how to answer that, she didn't want to tell Taranee of the "wet dream-turned nightmare" she had. I mean they both just sort of confessed they had feelings for each other, she didn't want Taranee to think of her as a pervert, but she couldn't help it if she dreamt that.

"Come on Will you can tell me, please?" assured Taranee. Will agreed and told Taranee EVERYTHING

---DREAM---

They were in a cruise, celebrating their "Sweet Sixteen" and they were planning to go to a Disco that night. All of that was completely normal, except for Taranee's choice of wear; Taranee had a loose black, leather, short mini skirt on, with a tight white shirt that showed her midriff and left little to the imagination. Will on the other hand, well let's say she was so entranced with Taranee's outfit she didn't even checked hers!

"So? How do I look?" asked Taranee, spinning around so Will could see front and back. Will's eyes widened when her friend spun. Under that short mini skirt she was wearing a red THONG a deliciously sexy, naughty and enticing, red thong. Will kept herself in check so not to jump on her friend right then and there. But, though this outfit was so… uhm… appealing, Will didn't like it that much, it made her friend look… well bitchy. Will didn't like that, it seemed very un-Taranee like.

"You look great" gulped Will. Taranee only nodded, took her friend's hand and turned towards the door, her skirt rising again and showing her rear end. 'Oh boy, this is going to be a looong night' thought Will as she was pulled away by the enchantress.

As soon as they entered the disco, Taranee led Will directly to the dance floor. The music was loud and it wasn't that crowded, just a few people. As Taranee started dancing, she started getting closer to her dance partner. She took Will's hands and made her wrap her arms around her. She, then, moving very sensuously, turned her back to Will. By the time Taranee was "tired" of dancing, Will was really hot and bothered, to say the least.

"I'm tired, let's go back to our room" announced Taranee, Will only nodded, not being able to do anything else.

They both walked back in silence to their room, taking out her keys Will opened the door and let Taranee in. She closed the door and was ready to start getting ready for bed, when a pair of arms encircled her body and a pair of lips clashed against hers in a passionate kiss. With her aggressiveness she started pushing Will back until they fell on the bed. Will had no idea what was going on, but her mind resolved to just let it happen when Taranee entered her mouth with her tongue.

"Taranee… there's… something… pressing… against my thigh" said Will in between kisses. Taranee just laughed and started kissing her soon-to-be-lover's neck. Her hand started trailing upwards to Will's breast massaging it delicately. Will threw her head back and became distracted from the nuisance with all this pleasure Taranee was providing her. Feeling a little out of the action by not doing anything she started trailing patterns with her fingers up Taranee's thighs. She ran her hands up to her butt and down her thighs again. Repeating the process but this time going to the front, Will came into contact with something hard that had a pulse?

"What the freaking…" Will backed up and became speechless at the sight before her, she bumped into the bed and fell on it, eyes still glued to the image before her. Raising Taranee's skirt was a fully erected, incredibly disgusting (for her anyways) 9 inch dick. Will didn't know if she should scream, puke, run away or just sit there and stare in horror. Well she couldn't really pick since her body wasn't responding so she just sat there and stared disgusted and in horror.

"What's wrong love? I thought you wanted me, that's the impression you gave" said Taranee seductively massaging her piece of meat a little as she was coming closer to the bed. That was when Will woke up with a jolt waking Taranee, and the rest is history. At the end of the story, Taranee laughed, earning her an evil glare from Will.

"I'm sorry Will but, besides the fact that it was disgusting, it was hilarious" apologized Taranee still laughing. Will crossed her arms and huffed, she didn't think that it was funny at all.

"Funny for YOU since you didn't have to see that thing" Will scrunched up her nose in distaste.

"I'm sorry Will, don't worry, I assure you there is no Prince Albert inside this pants. Besides, how would you expect me to hide it when I transform? Those tights leave little to the imagination with how tight they are, SERIOUSLY why couldn't _I_ get a skirt like you guys?" assured and complained Taranee.

"Well I like them, they look sexy on you" said Will, pecking Taranee on the lips afterwards and making her blush. They went back to their former positions, with Taranee resting her head on Wills chest, while the latter cradled her head. An idea suddenly sprang to Taranee's mind, spreading a mischievous smirk on her lips. She started kissing Will's neck softly, sucking and licking here and there. Will moaned appreciatively, unconsciously sticking her head back to allow more room for the kisses.

"You know, if you want to check you can" said Taranee feeling unusually brave (for this sort of thing) and flirtatious, there was just something of the whole situation that made her want to do it right now with Will.

"Huh? Check what?" asked a confused Will

"If I have a Prince Albert, I give you permission to do whatever inspections you think necessary" Will's eyes widened at the declaration, she couldn't believe Taranee just gave her permission to do whatever she wanted with her, but…

"Come on Will… I know you want to" said Taranee feeling the hesitation, she kissed the neck again and then brought her lips up to Will's earlobe and started sucking on it. Will gasped in pleasure, still unsure but enjoying the treatment from her girlfriend?

"I can see in your eyes the lust for me. I bet that you've had many dreams fantasizing about me, right?" kept talking Taranee in a sensual voice. She brought her hand up and under Will's shirt, and delicately started squeezing her soon-to-be-lover's breast.

"Yeessss" said Will, Taranee not knowing if it was an answer to her question or because it felt good, she took a guess and decided for both.

---ON ANOTHER SIDE OF MERIDIAN---

Cornelia, Hay Linn, Irma and Caleb were hiding between the branches of some high bushy trees. The army below with Cedric as a leader was looking for them. The four teens hoped that Cedric wouldn't catch their scent like he always does, apparently he was distracted at the moment. 'Where could Will and Taranee be damn it?' thought Caleb, he was angry that there was nothing he could've done.

"So what are we gonna do now?" whispered Hay Linn, distracting Caleb from his thoughts and easing the tension a little.

"Well, the plan I can think of right now is to fly away as soon as they leave. I maybe Taranee and Will are waiting for us at the portal already, I didn't see any soldiers following them" said Cornelia.

"That sounds like a good plan" said Irma, as soon as she said that their transformation faded, which screwed up the plan completely. "Ok now it isn't a good plan" she voiced.

"What the hell happened to our alter egos? Why are we back to ourselves? I didn't know the transformation had a time limit" said Cornelia since they had been transformed longer than their other battles. Just in the nick of time, to answer their questions came a soldier.

"Sir" he said to Cedric " we have been informed that the leader of the guardians has been shot down, as a result, we were also told, the transformation diminished and the other guardian that was with her fell with the leader to the lake. No traces of them ever since have been sighted, not even the Heart of Kandrakan."

All of the teens on the branches gasped, making Cedric's ears pick up the noise, but luckily dismissed it.

"Will, Taranee, no" whispered Hay Linn sadly on the verge of tears, Cornelia in the same state; Irma and Caleb just had frowns on their faces.

"Let's go look for the guardians somewhere else, they're clearly not here. Lets take this opportunity to finish them once and for all. They are weak and without powers so lets get them" ordered Cedric, and all the army left. The four climbed back down the tree once they knew the coast was clear.

"Caleb, do you know any lakes nearby?" asked Irma.

"My thought's exactly, I don't think Will and Taranee would die so easily, maybe she lost the Heart of Kandrakan when she fell into the water, but they just can't be dead. Also, I have a hypothesis, and if it is correct then they are safe and sound." said Caleb with determination. At his words, Cornelia and Hay Linn looked up in hope. "Let's go" he said and started running in the direction of the lake. When they finally arrived at the lake it was already dawn, they better hurry or they might be spotted by the enemy easily.

"Just as I thought. I once used this lake to escape a rampage, what I didn't know though, was that this lake had a powerful current that pulls you through a tunnel and into a cave. Unfortunately, that's the only way in, but not out. " explained Caleb.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" said Irma and jumped in the lake, the others doing as she did. Caleb swam a little to the middle before turning to the girls.

"Take a deep breath, it will take some time, so breath as much as you can" he said before taking a deep breath and submerging, the current taking him immediately. The other girls did the same, and soon all of them were swirling through a tunnel, waiting for the exit to come.

---BACK AT THE CAVE---

Taranee already had managed to strip Will and herself off of everything except their bras and panties. Taranee, Will came to conclude, turned out to be a horrible tease, she was biting everywhere yet nowhere, her hands roamed freely throughout all her body yet she could barely feel them. Will was mercilessly attacked by a fire nymph. She was thrashing and moaning, not knowing if she wanted all to end or to continue on forever. Suddenly, some splashing sounds startled Taranee, Will not noticing in the state her mind was in.

"Caleb! What are you guys doing here?" Will heard Taranee ask, she turned and saw Caleb swimming towards them, other three heads popped out of the water and started swimming towards shore too.

"I… knew… of… this…" started answering Caleb between breaths, until he noticed the state of undress of the two girls, his face turned red and he diverted her eyes toward something else. Taranee was about to ask what happened but a scream from behind Caleb made her stop.

"Aaahhh! What are you guys doing in your underwear?" screamed Cornelia. Will and Taranee, self-conscious tried to cover themselves.

"Ah, ah, well it is a rather long story" said Will blushing in embarrassment. "Yeah you see, our clothes were wet and we had to keep warm, so I stripped us both to keep warmth. If we would've stayed with our clothes on we might've had hypothermia by now" filled in Taranee sounding logical. "And I assume since you guys found a way in you must already know a way out?" asked Taranee hopeful.

"I do" said Caleb still not looking.

"Ok then, we'll get dressed and be on our way" said Will still blushing at almost being caught in a compromising moment. This was not the time nor the place to come out of the closet AND tell them of their relationship, also WHAT exactly they were doing before the rest of the gang popped up.

AN: Did ya guys think I was gonna give you lemony goodness so early in the story? NOPE you were wrong. You will have to wait until the next chapter BUAHAHAHAHAHA


	2. Finally! Some action!

AN: I'm gonna be honest with you guys, I'm not feeling very inspired with this story I was so submerged in the other story (that's how I updated sooner than usually) I lost inspiration in this one. BUT I've learned something about myself: at the beginning of (I think) every story I write not many ideas pop into my head, so all I've got to do is start writing with a positive mind! YAY. OH, before I forget, in the previous chapter, I may have written Trainee's instead of Taranee, that was during the spelling and grammar check, sorry, I didn't notice.

--ON WITH THE STORY--

**(1)**Will was… frustrated, to say the least. They were walking to the portal now, she could still feel the wetness of her arousal from earlier; it was NOT pleasant. Her clothes clanged since they were still soaking wet, it turned out that the only exit of the cave was through another underwater tunnel.

"Will, you're walking a little weird, are you ok?" whispered Taranee worried

Will indeed was walking weird; she was walking so her legs didn't brush together because each stroke was making her the hornier. If she could, she would pounce Taranee right at the spot and ravish her until she screamed 'stop'. All the naughty images popping into her head were not helping either.

"No," she whispered harshly "you turned me on so much the only thing I can think of right now is how much I want to make love to you. You were such a tease back in the cave I thought I would go MAD before I reached orgasm." Taranee looked at her apologetically

"I'm sorry; I guess I just let myself go. Besides, think on the bright side" to that comment Will gave Taranee and incredulous glare as if asking 'how could this possibly have a bright side?' "Don't look at me with that face Will, if in the cave I would've gone straight to taking off your clothes and pleasure you, the others would've caught us in an even MORE compromising situation" explained Taranee still in a whisper

"Speaking of the others… are we gonna tell them? If we're planning to I need to know when exactly, what about our parents?" asked Will with a very serious voice trying to ignore the arousal of her body. Taranee looked straight ahead in a thinking manner; she knew this conversation was coming eventually. She didn't know if she was ready to tell everyone, but hiding it would be much more difficult. "I don't know Will, they will find out eventually, I think it is better if we tell them rather than hide it. Who knows? Maybe it will be for the best"

"You have a point… so… when are we gonna tell 'em?"

"Uh… uhm… mmmmm… why are you asking me for?"

"Cuz you're smarter and make better decisions than me, look at how the attack to the castle went"

"You're the leader though, so you decide"

"Ok, tell you what, I'll make you a deal: you tell me when, and I will tell them with you by my side of course. So what ya think; a fair deal?

"Alright, I guess it sounds fair, and we seal it with a kiss… later of course, when we can be alone" Will nodded and they continued walking.

Cornelia was starting to feel a little mad; Will and Taranee were having a whispered conversation A WHISPERED conversation! What in the world were they talking about that the rest of the group couldn't hear? She's known Will for three years now and Taranee for four; why the secrecy? Cornelia now knew how Elyon must have felt when she didn't tell her anything about them being guardians.

A thought popped into Will's mind while they were walking, and she couldn't help but voicing it:

"Hey Taranee? Where did you learn how to make a girl feel so good?" she whispered blushing; Will was still getting used to the whole intimacy stuff with Taranee. Apparently, her lover was having the same issues since she blushed too at the mentioning of the question

"Internet…" she hesitated before answering "Google** (2) **to be precise" she admitted trying to not blush any harder.

"Then I should start to Google too so I'm not left behind" said the redhead in a seductive voice, then she leaned to kiss her soon-to-be lover's ear gently. "Don't you think love?" Taranee blushed and gulped, it seems Will also knew how tempt and tease, that could be both good and bad. "Hey Taranee? When do you think we'll be able to finish what we started at the cave?" whispered Will as she gently rubbed circles on Taranee's back under her shirt, going slowly higher. "It better be sooner rather than later" purred the red-head seductress "I think I could jump and ravish you right here if you don't find a place soon" Taranee gulped, her lips were dry and her breath was starting to quicken; her girlfriend could be such a tease!

"Ok that's it!" came the outburst from Cornelia; the couple separated with a jump when they heard her. Everybody had stopped when they heard her; Cornelia turned around to face the previously whispering guardians. "What have you guys been whispering about that we can't hear about? We've known each other for quite a while, what's all the secrecy?" the blonde voiced her thoughts exasperated.

"Uhm… what do you mean Courtney?" asked a nervous Will, were they really THAT bad at covering their relationship?

"You know what? Whatever! I can't believe you guys are keeping secrets from us, after all we've been through!" she turned and kept walking, the others giving them curious faces. Cornelia went to the front with the other members of the group. She didn't want to keep listening to the whispers of her comrades. Will and Taranee, embarrassed of their friend's words and outburst decided to keep quiet for the rest of the walk, shooting each other fleeting glances. Finally, they reached the portal where they crossed through. Cornelia was much too glad to be back to Earth to remember she was mad at her two friends.

"FINALLY we're back home! This had to be the longest mission we ever faced!" Cornelia stretched her aching muscles, and inhaled the smell of her sweet home planet. "So Will, close the portal" she said turning to her redheaded leader. That was when Will and Taranee remembered the Heart of Candracar had fallen into the lake. With everything that had been happening, Taranee and Will forgot everything about the heart. In addition, the fact that the girls did not ask about it or the thought of transforming didn't even popped into anyone's mind.

"Close the portal? You mean with the Heart of Candracar?" asked the nervous leader

"Yes close the portal with the Heart" answered the controller of water

"Yeah… about that… Will lost the Heart when she fell into the lake and we weren't able to recover it" supplied Taranee. Three guardians and a rebel turned to their leader with shocked wild eyes, and angry expressions.

"YOU WHAT!" they all asked at the same time, making Will take a step back.

"Yeah, when my wing was shot with that arrow; I fell head first into the lake, making the heart slip out of my neck. Taranee and I were planning to find a way out after some sleep and then try to recover the heart. When you guys came we just forgot about it and since no one mentioned the sudden de-transformation issue; we didn't remember" explained Will apologetically.

"So what you two are telling me is that there's a possibility that PHOBOS MIGHT GET THE HEART OF CANDRACAR!" yelled Caleb, "You… ALL of you know how much of a grave issue it would be if Phobos gets the Heart" the rebel was walking back and forth.

"Look, I know it's bad" started Will but stopped when everybody glared. "Ok it is catastrophic, but we can go back and get it, can't we Taranee?" Will asked support from her lover.

"Yes, that's right, Will and I will try to find and…"

"Not a chance, you guys may know Meridian for three years already but I've known it all my life. Besides, I already know the area and I might have an idea of where the Heart might be" cut in Caleb. **(3)** "I'm really sorry you guys, I just forgot" apologized Will.

"Hey, it's ok, we should've asked the reason of why we de-transformed. I just thought it was because we spent such a long time in our alter egos" reasoned Irma.

"Since the transformation takes a lot of energy from us, I didn't ask either because I was so tired. Also, if there is already an opened portal, why make a new one?" supported Hay Lin

"Thanks guys" said the redhead sheepishly

"No problem, I'll be going then, see you guys soon" said Caleb, turning to leave.

"I'll go with you, Elyon will kill me if she knew I let you go alone" said Cornelia.

At the mention of his girlfriend, Caleb smiled. It had been a surprise to everyone when Cornelia said a firm 'NO' to Caleb when he finally got the courage to ask her out. What surprised everyone more, though, it was when half a year after rescuing Elyon from Phobos' grasp the rebel and his princess became a couple. That meant that when they finally defeat Phobos, Caleb would be king; THIS was not the reason for that though.

Even though it was rather awkward at the beginning, after Caleb asked Cornelia on a date, their friendship never wavered. As time passed by and Caleb's feelings for the Earth guardian diminished from passionate love to friendship, their bond grew stronger. That was how Caleb confined his feelings to Cornelia for her best friend. Cornelia found out with his confession that he would never tell Elyon of his feelings. A rebel such as himself was not destined to be with a princess such as her, it would be seen wrong in society. All of this was IF Elyon loved him back, and that also seemed unlikely. Cornelia still remembered the fateful conversation, between her and Elyon, which took place a year ago:

--FLASHBACK--

Cornelia went to sleep over at Elyon's house one night a few days after her talk with Caleb. They had been talking about stuff in general: the adventures they had in Meridian, school, boys, etc. Talking was how Elyon got to the question she had wanted to ask Cornelia for a long while. Not surprisingly, they didn't have time before with all the very tiring battles ever since she was rescued.

"Hey Cornelia?"

"Mmmm?" answered the earth guardian.

"Why did you say no to Caleb? I was certain you would say yes to him"

"……………."

"Cornelia?"

"I guess I just realized I didn't like him like that. Come on, was I the only one who thought we weren't destined together?" she asks faking exasperation. Everybody had believed they would end up together, not only because they shared a sort of chemistry, also because they 'seemed right for each other'. The other girl just laughed and waved it off. "Say, Elyon, is it me or have you grown an attraction for Caleb?" said Cornelia throwing caution to the wind. Elyon blushed and looked away, not just curiosity was the reason she wanted to ask Cornelia the question.

"For a while" she answered timidly

"AHA! I knew it! Are you planning on telling him them?"

"WHAT? NO! I couldn't"

"Why not? I KNOW you want to, besides he will never say anything to you" slipped the not-so-much self absorbed blond.

"He WILL never say anything? That means that he DOES feel something for me" said the other blonde with a beaming smile. The other just responded by cupping her hands over her mouth, and her eyes wide. Cornelia sighed, she had screwed up, but if Caleb and Elyon hooked up then she could make amends.

"Look, the rat's out. Yes, he does like you, BUT… he will never tell you about it because he considers himself unworthy of you since he's not from a noble bloodline."

"He might not be from a noble bloodline but he is most certainly noble! Anyone who says otherwise must be nuts!"

"So go tell him that! It's still early, let's go right now and tell him how you feel!"

"R-r-right now? As in this very moment? Why don't we wait until tomorrow?" said the Meridian princess uncertainly.

"Nonsense, we will go to the Silver Dragon and you'll go and express your feelings to him" said Cornelia as she was already pulling Elyon towards the door.

In the end, Cornelia never found out what happened after Elyon went in a room with Caleb. When Elyon came out she had the most pleased and goofy grin. Cornelia asked, of course, for the details, but Elyon in a very reticent way only answered her with a: "what do you think?" They both left it up to there and the subject was never brought up. The next day, when the new couple was announced, everybody responded well and congratulated them. It was a surprise indeed, but it was a good surprise. Therefore, ever since Elyon and Caleb had been dating Elyon kept asking Cornelia to baby-sit him when they went out on missions. The princess would have done so herself with her powers, but they all agreed when they rescued Elyon that she would never set foot on Meridian until Phobos was defeated.

--END FLASHBACK--

"That's ok Cornelia, I think I can manage alone since you guys don't have your powers" said Caleb

"I HAVE to go anyways Caleb, the faster I have the Heart in my possession the better" said Will reluctantly.

"Look, that is just fine and all, but I think I'll go faster off alone, seriously, all of you just go home and I'll take it to you" insisted the rebel.

"Well I'm going anyways, I prefer an army of Phobos than having to face Elyon after a mission without you talking to her first" shivered the blonde, remembering the state of alarm Elyon went in when Caleb disappeared for three days. Everybody except Caleb laughed because they were never in the receiving end of Elyon's worried rant.

They all said their good byes, Taranee, Irma, Will, and Hay Lin going up the basement's stairs, Cornelia and Caleb back through the portal.

"Oh my God I can't believe those two!" exclaimed Irma as she flopped down on a chair. They were back in Earth, at the Silver Dragon, the restaurant still closed. "I'm so tired I could sleep for a whole month!"

"I know, I think I can't even walk up to my room" mumbled Hay Lin slouching on another chair.

"Well, I better go you guys, bye" said Will yawning, "are you coming too Taranee?"

"Yeah, I'll go with you" answered Taranee trying not to sound eager. They both said their good byes to their fellow guardians and left, walking slowly because they were tired.

"Can you come over today?" asked Will eagerly

"I think so; you mean to sleep over your house right?"

"Yeah, but we won't just be sleeping" Will said seductively and kiss her girlfriend on her cheek while she intertwined their hands.

"Can't wait" said Taranee with a smile.

They reached where they needed to go their separate ways, Will spotted a deserted alley and dragged Taranee toward it.

"Will what are yo-mmfff" Will cut her girlfriend's sentence with a passionate kiss. She snaked her arms around Taranee's waist pulling them closer. The latter moaned, enjoying the kiss, she licked the redhead's lips and was allowed entrance. Their tongues played in a sweet kiss, their breaths growing heavier. Will slipped her hands under her lover's shirt and softly rubbed with her thumbs Taranee's waist, earning her another moan. Reluctant, the Hispanic **(4)** girl pulled away from her passionate lover. She wanted more than ever to stay in Will's arms, but in order to do something more fun and… pleasurable than kissing she needed to go home. Resting their foreheads together, they stayed like that for a while, catching their breaths.

"I'll hopefully see you later ok?" said Taranee opening her eyes, Will nodded and let go of her girlfriend. The latter gave her a short peck and headed quickly home.

Will started walking towards the direction to her own house; it was a short and silent walk. She thought about everything, Taranee, their relationship, the Heart. Will felt like the luckiest and happiest girl alive. She and the love of her life were a couple! They were TOGETHER, and were planning to do something tonight, which she had dreamt for a long time. When she arrived to her house, her mother had already gone to work. They were all in summer vacations, which was good since recently the battles were getting longer and more frequent. Will opened the door and went straight to the bathroom for a quick shower she desperately needed. Once she was done, she slipped into comfortable clothes and waited for Taranee's call. The phone rang and immediately she picked it up. "Hello?" she said eagerly

"Hey honey, glad you're back home, how was the sleep over?" it was not Taranee, it was Will's mom: Mrs. Vandom.

"Hi mom, it was fine I guess"

"Oh that's good honey. Well I was just checking if you were back and to tell you that I have to go on an emergency business trip (what does Mrs. Vandom do?) so you'll stay alone tonight. If you want, you can ask ONE of your friends to stay over. I'll be back tomorrow around six in the afternoon"

"Oh, ok mom, Taranee will stay over then"

"When I come back I better not find any mess in the house Will" warned her mother

"Don't worry mom, I assure you no mess in the house will be found"

"Ok then, have a good time honey, bye"

"Ok, bye mom" and she hung up. Her mother was not going to be there until tomorrow! This was going to be GREAT! Will was jumping up and down, happy of her good luck, when the doorbell rang. Will opened the door and was surprised to find Taranee standing in front of her.

"I thought you were going to call" exclaimed Will happily

"I decided to surprise you instead" shrugged Taranee as she went in. They headed upstairs and Taranee dropped her backpack next to the door. Will picked her up around the waist from behind and spun her around in circles. The girl who was picked up screamed in surprise and laughed at her lover's actions. When she was finally let down, the Hispanic girl turned around and engaged her lover in a loving kiss. They separated and Will grinned happily

"You won't guess what?" she asked with a mischievous glint

"What?" asked Taranee happily.

"We are completely alone until tomorrow afternoon" said Will in between kisses to Taranee's neck. The latter gasped as Will hit a very pleasurable point on her neck.

"Really -gasp- mmmmm… that's wonderful" she moaned.

"Can you think of anything we can do until then?" asked Will seductively, still raining kisses all over her lover's neck. She sucked at the junction of the neck and shoulders, earning her a longer and deep filled moan.

"Can we go into the bath room? There's something I wan to try" said Taranee pushing Will away so she would stop her lavishing kisses. Will looked at her weird but still held her mischievous smile; they clasped hands and headed towards the bathroom. Will turned on the shower and turned to kiss Taranee passionately again. She slipped her hands inside her lover's shirt for the second time that day, only this time she started going higher. The red headed leader slid her hands up the sides of Taranee's body to where her fingers met the material of the bra; then slid back down to the waist. She repeated the process about three times then took her hands to Taranee's back and started lifting her shirt while drawing circles with her middle fingers. In return, her lover was undoing her belt and pants, slipping her hands inside them and under the underwear to grasp her butt. Taranee squeezed her horny lover's buns, which caused Will to moan and push her pelvis against Taranee's. They both were getting a little dizzy and breathless from lack of air so they separated. Will noticed the bathroom was foggy so she turned to arrange the temperature. The guardian of fire took this opportunity to attack her lover; she slid her hands again inside Will's pants and pushed them to the floor. She started trailing kisses upwards on the back of Will's legs, making the girl 'eep' from the attention. Taranee finished with two kisses to the redhead's butt cheeks before standing up. The latter had turned again to face her and started making out again. Will couldn't take more of this, she wanted Taranee naked and in the shower NOW. She backed up a little as she looked at Taranee adoringly; she still could not believe this was happening.

"I can't take more of this, let's just strip and get in the shower already. Please love?" begged Will as she started to desperately take Taranee's shirt off. She trailed kisses on the newly exposed skin as she undid Taranee's pants. The girl massaged Will's neck and shoulders as she unclasped her bra and started making a beeline for her breast.

"Will" she whispered throwing her head back. Will did not spend much time on Taranee's nipple; she only kissed it and kept trailing down. She got to her knees and kissed around Taranee's bellybutton sweetly while she undid her pants. The latter took off her shoes with her feet as she felt her pants slipping down. Will took off Taranee's socks and left her only in her panties; she stood up, leaving a trail of kisses. When she was finally leveled with Taranee, she kissed her sweetly, pouring her heart and soul into the kiss. They parted again; the Hispanic girl started taking her off her lover's shirt while she took off her shoes, socks with her feet. Will stepped out of her pants and took Taranee's hands, which were cupping her now braless breasts. She pulled the fire guardian into the shower and into the warm soothing water. The jet stream hit their backs and shoulders, giving them a sort of massage to their aching muscles.

"Sit down for me" ordered Taranee. Will did as she was told, spreading her legs as far as they would go in the bathtub. Kneeling down in between Will's legs, Taranee kissed her while she kneaded a breast. Enjoying the sensations, the guardian leader moaned into the kiss. They parted and the horny fire guardian went directly to her leader's erect nipple. She sucked the nipple softly, experimenting the responses she got from it. Will gasped and moaned while her body was being worked on; she trailed circles with her index finger on Taranee's back and neck. She could feel the wetness between her lower lips, could smell the musky scent that betrayed their arousals. The fire nymph pecked her lover twice before concentrating on taking off her underwear. It was soaked with cum and water and it clung closely to the owner's skin. Taranee took it off very slowly, making sure her fingers brushed against skin temptingly.

"Taranee -gasp- please don't tease me again" moaned Will. Taranee checked her lover's body hungrily, from the tightness of her eyes, to the moist tempting lips, to the rising and lowering of her chest, down to the juncture between her legs. It was such an erotic pose to Taranee that even if she wanted to tease her, she wouldn't have been able to.

Since Will was too much in a sitting position, Taranee slid her down the tub a little. She lowered her head down to the middle of her lust-filled lover's legs. Breathing deeply the musky scent, she found there, Taranee slowly extended her tongue as she came closer to her destination. With two fingers, she spread the girl and finally touched her tongue to skin. She could hear Will gasp then turn into moan as she licked upwards. Taranee licked more, from down then up, every stroke brushing against the clit and eliciting more moans.

"Oh God Taranee! Ah Ah Ah" moaned Will pushing the fire nymph's head deeper into her with her hands. Taranee licked faster, she entered her tongue inside Will's wet hole, which made the girl spasm.

"Oh God Taranee YES! Make me cum Taranee!" moaned Will louder as her orgasm approached her. Taranee pushed a finger inside Will, not surprisingly, not finding a hymen there. She sucked on her clit as she pumped her finger faster.

"Oh yes that's it love! GOD I'm so CLOSE!" it only took a few more pumps and strokes to take Will spiraling over the edge.

"Ah-Ah-aaaAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" moaned Will as her muscles clenched around her lover's fingers. Taranee retracted her fingers and looked behind her, ever since this detachable showerhead had been installed two years ago, she had wanted to do what she was about to do next. She detached the showerhead and placed the jet stream directly hitting Will's clit. The girl screamed at the sudden feeling of something hitting her already sensitive clitoris. Her muscles spasm at the intense feeling she was receiving. Taranee introduced a finger inside her again and started looking around for something? Will suddenly felt another amount of pleasure consuming her, and she now knew what Taranee had been looking for: her g-spot. The Hispanic girl started rubbing her lover's g-spot while she kept the stream of the showerhead on her clit.

"OH GOD TARANEE IT'S SO GOOD!" Will thrashed and screamed at the intense amount of pleasure. It was not long before Taranee made her cum again.

Will was on the bathtub's floor, feeling like Jell-O and trying to regain her breath and strength. Taranee turned off the shower and put the detachable showerhead in its rightful place.

"Let's take this to your room now" she whispered in Will's ear before picking her up, bride's style and taking her to her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

WEELLLLLLLL that's all I'm gonna right for now, I was hoping to write a longer chapter, but I'm gonna have to cut it since people are starting to wonder when I'll update.

**1) **I was watching W.I.T.C.H and found out Cornelia doesn't know how to swim, I'm sorry I didn't know

**2)** Saori, does it sound familiar to you? (ha ha lol)

**3) **I also didn't know Will could open portals, and I found out yesterday.

**4) **I read at a site that Taranee is Hispanic, don't know where though; if it's wrong just say so

So this is it, REVIEW people. Oh, but do have in mind this, as much as I like to receive reviews, if it's going to be something that sounds rude then just don't. I received a review that really didn't sound nice, I don't know if the person meant it as a cheer on, also no offence but it sounded to me like it said this: I didn't want to review cuz it's such a drag, but since you were taking so long I decided to tell you to HURRY UP! If you like it, then say it, don't just ask "when are you gonna update?" Anyways… THANKS to ALL the people that took the time to review! It really means a lot!


	3. Are Will and Taranee in Trouble?

-1AN: Wope, I'm back! Did ya guys miss me? I sure hope you did. Anyways, even though, I find the plot of "Curiosity of Life" to be more… developed and… entertaining? I have MORE hits on this story, which is just very ironic. Now I have to be honest with you people, I started this story based on another one, but it turned out completely different. Except probably Will's frustration, and the dream, but that's pretty much it. So you guys did get a new story, YAY!

--ON WITH THE STORY--

Caleb and Cornelia were in a lot of back luck! It was not long to their arrival, when a soldier found them and blew a horn, alerting the rest of the army. Luckily, the soldier turned away from them when he blew the horn, so they sneaked to a passage Caleb knew. The roots of the big trees had formed a sort of narrow passage. The good thing: they were well hidden; the bad thing: big, disgusting, biting bugs of some sort, and the horrid smell. Cornelia choked as she was about to throw up, but she chucked it down. If she threw up now they could be discovered. After some crawling around, they finally reached a cave they would use as a refuge until everything outside calmed down. Cornelia was just glad they got out from under those roots, she was sure she would've thrown up eventually.

"Caleb… please say we're gonna rest here for a while…" said the tired blonde before adding "a LONG while"

"Yes we'll stay here for a long while, especially because we need to wait until they stop looking for us" answered bemused the guardian leader. "I can't believe you tire so easily, I can't imagine you at one of our survival's test" Cornelia just huffed at the comment.

They waited into late afternoon to come out of hiding, convinced that by that time the army had stopped looking for them. They headed to the lake and once again, Cornelia was thankful for those swimming lessons Irma gave her. Caleb jumped in; he instructed to Cornelia what part to evade so she wouldn't be dragged into the underwater current. They dove and searched; this could not go on further, they would just tire out and never find the Heart. After a quick refill of air into her lungs, Cornelia dove again, but she dove too close to the current and was dragged. Caleb went to the surface to suck in some air, before following Cornelia. As he came closer, he spotted she was holding onto a rock. He didn't know why since she already knew where this current took them. Then, as he was close, he distinguished a faint pink glow, quite close to Cornelia's hands.

'The Heart!' thought Caleb. With a lot of effort, he managed to get to where Cornelia was. He only had one chance. Well, at least for today, he could barely see where he was going. Caleb steeled himself and as he came closer, he made a mad grab for the Heart. 'Missed it!' he thought and cursed aloud, but the only thing that came out of his mouth were bubbles. He saw, as he was dragged backwards by the current, that Cornelia was close behind him. Finally, they reached surface inside the cave, Cornelia swallowing as much air as she could. She could have drown if she stayed under water another moment longer. Both teens swam to shore exhausted, breathing greedily as if they will never breath again.

"I couldn't grab it, looks like we'll have to continue tomorrow" he said disappointed.

"Maybe you didn't get it but I did" informed the proud blonde. Caleb perked up and stared at Cornelia with eyes that said 'please-don't-say-you're-joking'. The girl lifted her hand and opened it, floating on it was the glowing Heart of Candracar.

"How?" he asked

"After your attempt at getting the Heart, you managed for it to slip from where it was held, so I just grabbed it and followed you. Good thing I did too 'cause I could've drowned if I stayed a few seconds longer. My head is still throbbing from that odyssey!" complained the earth guardian.

"So are we ready to start our journey home?" asked the rebel leader teasingly.

"NO WAY I'd like to sleep for the night before going back to Heatherfield, thank you very much!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Taranee entered Will's room, while carrying her, Will was already asleep. Taranee stared adoringly at her lover's peaceful face; she knew something like this would happen, but she didn't care. The fire guardian was pleased that she brought her lover such a pleasure. She rested the redhead on the bed and slipped her under the covers, she getting in afterwards. The Hispanic girl wrapped an arm over her lover and fell asleep shortly afterwards.

Neither girl woke up until well into the morning the next day, when the warm rays of the sun enveloped the two lovers in light. Will was the first to stir at the light, but she did not feel like opening her eyes just yet. She turned away from the light while groaning. As she did so, Will could feel someone's arm was wrapped around her. The redhead boldly opened her eyes to be rewarded by the sight of a peaceful and naked Taranee. She couldn't help but smile at what she saw; her heart was filled to burst at the moment. Will came up with a nice way to wake up her slumbering lover. She leaned forward and started kissing, very lightly, Taranee's neck and jaw line. When the red-haired vixen felt some stirring, she wrapped her mouth around the other girl's earlobe. Will heard a clear moan from her lover as she started sucking. The guardian leader started licking her love's neck, sucking here and there.

"Mmmm Will" sighed the girl at the attention given to her. Will backed up a little from Taranee and pecked her on the lips.

"Good morning Phoenix my fire sex nymph" Will said as she nuzzled the other girl's neck.

"Phoenix your fire sex nymph?" asked an amused Taranee; she only received a nod as an answer. "I can get used to that, just don't say it in front of anybody, ESPECIALLY Irma"

"Are you going to put me a nick name?"

"Do you want to?"

"I was just asking if you were going to, if you are, then that's fine; if you're not, then that's ok too" They snuggled together for a while until Will remembered that her lover didn't received any pleasure yesterday.

"I'm sorry my Phoenix, I fell asleep and didn't return the wonderful favor" she voiced.

"It's ok Will I enjoyed giving you pleasure" reassured Taranee.

"Well I hope you enjoy what I'm gonna do to you next even more" said Will in a seductive tone. She started by nipping gently on Taranee's shoulders, and running her hands up and down Taranee's front. She would slide her fingers slowly down to where she touched pubic hair, and up to where she passed the valley of her lover's breasts. Taranee shuddered, and closed her eyes, if she could purr; she would definitely be doing it right now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The returning turned out to be a lot easier. Cornelia and Caleb did not bump into any soldiers on the whole way back. Also, now that they were somewhat rested, the walking seemed lighter. Both teens were glad when they finally reached the portal that will take them to the other side of the Veil and into Earth. When they crossed, Cornelia and Caleb found themselves at the Silver Dragon's basement. The first thing either of them wanted to do was take a long, hot, and relaxing bath. Though situation as it was, said they needed to return the Heart to its respectful owner. Hay Lin was already awake, both teens found out, when they opened the door that lead to the restaurant.

"You guys, you're back!" screamed the static girl, immediately heading over to hug them, but stopped suddenly "and you smell, eww. Where did you guys go through?" she said backing up.

"Well, when we crossed over, it wasn't long before a fucking soldier found us and blows his God damn horn! As a result, we had to resource to escape through a hidden smelly passage under the trees' roots. That certainly was joyful, but not as much as being DRAGGED again by the underwater current! Luckily, we were successful on retrieving the Heart, and no one noticed it was missing" complained the blonde.

"Ha ha ha ha, it sounds like you guys had fun!" teased the Chinese girl "Oh, by the way, Elyon called yesterday like 15 times and twice this morning! She was desperately asking for you two, and why you weren't back yet. She's also mad that you didn't accept the rest of us coming with you guys, so if would be 'safer'"

"That woman worries too much" said Caleb with a smile and shaking his head.

"It's because she loves you Caleb" said Cornelia in defense of her best friend.

"I know; that's why I don't complain. We should call her so she knows we are ok"

"Good idea, hey Hay Lin, would you mind calling Will to tell her to come pick up the Heart?" asked the earth guardian.

"No, not at all, I'll go call her now" and Hay Lin left to make the call. Cornelia got her cell phone out of her purse. She had no need for it over at Meridian so she left it at the basement; once they were back, she took her purse again. The blonde earth guardian speed dialed her friend, who answered the phone almost immediately.

" You guys are back! Are you ok? Were there any troubles? When did you get back? How's Caleb? Can I talk to him? " came the attack of questions.

"Yes we're ok. There were some troubles at first but everything went smoothly afterwards. We just got back, Caleb is fine, and yes you can talk to him" answered Cornelia, used already to this situation.

"Hello?" Caleb took the phone.

" Hi love, how are you? " asked Elyon softly.

"Hey baby, I'm just fine"

"Really? That's good. Are you coming by later in the day?"

"Yeah, but it'll have to wait until I take a shower and get rid of the smell. Also after I burn this clothes" he joked.

"Cornelia, Will is not answering her phone, maybe she's not home?" came in Hay Lin.

"Maybe she's asleep, did you try calling several times to see if she wakes?" asked an annoyed Cornelia.

"I did try that, I don't think she's asleep at all. Like I said maybe she's out, we could try calling Taranee and Irma to see if they know where she is"

"Yeah, we can try that"

The girls called Irma's house first, but she said she did not know where Will was. Then they tried Taranee's house and they told them she slept over at Will's.

"That can't be right, how can both of them not hear anything?" said a worried Hay Lin

"You're right, it is kinda strange. You don't think anything happened to them now do you?" Cornelia voiced both of their concerns. "I think we should all go and have a look, just in case"

Caleb, in the mean time, was still talking with his girlfriend, unaware of the conversation the other two girls were having.

"Caleb give me back my phone for a sec, I need to speak with Elyon" ordered Cornelia

"Elyon we have to go to Will's house, Taranee is over there and neither is answering the phone" informed Cornelia to both Elyon and Caleb, since he was listening in on the conversation.

" Then I'll go too " said the Meridian princess determinately.

"No, it could be dangerous"

" So what? It can also be dangerous for you people. In fact, it is more dangerous for you guys than for me because I have more power. Besides, think about this, what if it is a trap and in actuality they want to catch me? If all you guys are over there then who's gonna protect me? " "You're forgetting, princess, that this might also be a trap"

" Yeah, but at least I'll be with you guys and it will be better " countered the stubborn blonde princess.

"Fine, go if you want" relented Cornelia. "See you there in half an hour then, bye"

" Bye Cornelia " said the cheerful girl, glad that she won the discussion.

"Let's call Irma and we'll leave to Will's house" said Hay Lin. After they informed Irma of what was happening, the three teens left in the direction of Will's house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Will" moaned Taranee as she stroked her lover's hair. Will was right now lavishing the Hispanic girl's breasts. She massaged one breast with her hand, and pinched or rolled the nipples with her fingers. With her mouth she bit and suck the other breast, leaving some love bite marks here and there. Will closed her lips around the nipple and started rolling her tongue around it sucking every once in a while. With her free hand she made trails up and down Taranee's thighs.

Will finally took her mouth away from the breast and started trailing from the bottom of the breast down to her lover's navel. She licked and suckled around it, tickling the other girl, then she continued her path down to where she met pubic hair. The guardian leader skipped the younger girl's wet center and started kissing her thighs. As she was getting closer to her lover's hot spot; she spread the legs more, bit by bit.

By now Taranee's scent was invading Will's nostrils, making her dizzy with desire. She licked around the insides of the thighs, cleaning them of all the cum they had been cover with. The redhead could hear in the background as her love's breathing became laborious. Gasps were more frequent, breathing was heavier, but no more moans came out. Will didn't want for her fire Phoenix to be so quiet, she wanted to hear her moan, chant her name, scream it as she came. You can call it a sort of 'fetish' she had, and she knew just how to get her lover to do it. Will felt as Taranee put her hands on her head, pushing her towards the awaiting center. The merciless redhead just took the hands away from her head and placed them on the bed, while she still licked mercilessly the thighs.

"God! Don't tease me Will" moaned Taranee desperately.

"You want… me… to stop… teasing?…" asked Will between licks. "Then don't be shy and moan for me" she said looking at Taranee's face. She inserted two fingers in the horny girl's cunt, which made her moan. After this, the room was filled with loud gasps and pleasure filled moans.

Will nipped at Taranee's shoulder while massaging her clit, this made the Hispanic girl come unexpectedly. The bearer of the Heart of Candracar felt as the walls of her lover's cunt clenched and unclenched, as the girl experienced her orgasm. Will didn't stop there, however, she continued pumping her fingers at the same pace. She bent low and started sucking gently on Taranee's clitoris, just enough to keep her from another orgasm.

"Say my name, scream it to the world" Will said, still pumping her fingers. Taranee was thrashing, her hips high, thrusting into her lover's skillful fingers.

"Will, Oh God Will!" screamed Taranee, making her lover speed up her pace. "YES! I'm almost there my sex goddess!" she screamed in the throes of passion. Will started to furiously lick her clit and that sent her over the edge again. "WIIIIIILLLLLLL!" Taranee arched her back as much as she could as the feelings of her mind-blowing orgasm subside. The redhead kept pumping, at a slower pace, until her lover fell back down. She kissed her lovingly on the lips and wrapped her arms around the tired girl. Taranee was breathing heavily, she was way beyond tired at the moment.

"I hope you liked it" joked Will, to which Taranee only nodded. "So you're my fire Phoenix and I'm your sex goddess mmhh?" she commented, not really expecting an answer.

"I… think… it… seems suiting…" was answered between breaths.

"I hope you aren't tired 'cause we are not done, not yet anyways" said Will as she started licking her lover's neck

"Ah! I think I should call you a sex addict instead" mocked Taranee. "Can I at least get a glass of water?" Will took her hands back, letting the fire guardian free. The Hispanic girl hurried to the kitchen to get her glass of water and went back upstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elyon was the first to arrive at the front of Will's house. Shortly after, came Irma, and last came Caleb, Hay Lin, and Cornelia. Elyon went to greet happily her best friend and her boy friend, but stopped when she caught their scent.

"Eww, where you guys swimming in the garbage or something?" she asked covering her nose, but still smiling.

"No, it was much worse" replied a grim Cornelia.

"It seems that if Taranee and Will left, it was on foot, because Taranee's bike is still here" commented Irma, getting everybody back on track.

"But I thought that ever since Taranee got it, she doesn't go anywhere without that bike" Elyon stated the obvious.

"Which is why we believe that their either still inside and something happened to them, or they were taken" said Caleb seriously.

"Come one, let's go inside, it's the only way we'll figure it out" said Cornelia. She headed straight for the pot that had some beautiful flowers in it. She dug a little and found a spare key, which she used to open the front door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I'm very well aware that Meridian has a 12 hour difference, but I started this fic without knowing, so it's gonna stay like that. There, that's the whole real chapter. I know I didn't add much, just the sex scene and when Elyon and Co. got there. I'm sorry it is shorter than the previous ones, I guess I'm a little bit… uninspired? Anyways, I hope the next and (hopefully last) chapter turns out longer. Hey, unless something happens, this will be the FIRST STORY I FINISH! So I'm feeling psyched about the next chapter, I just wish the inspiration would come to me.


	4. Bonding or should I say: Binding?

A/N: (singing) No estaba muerta, estaba de parranda (singing).

Translation: I wasn't dead, I was partying… PFFFFFFF I WISH!!

Ok… you guys there are two important things that I wanted to say: 1) HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAORI-CHAN!! Thank her people! Because without Saori these updates wouldn't have happened (claps for Saori) cause she set a due date for me to post (today the day of her b-day 18 years!! Awesomeness!). 2) I'm REEEEEAAALLLLY, really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry! I can't possibly TELL you how sorry I am after I've gone missing these past 2 years! There're not enough apologies and there's no excuse for my lengthy absence!

The sentence in the beginning is part of this song in Spanish, that is said when someone has been missing for a long time (just in case you someone was wondering); but like I said, that wasn't really the case. Now, I've set my mind on finishing this fanfic, and "Curiosity of Life" sooner or later (I'd rather ASAP since they've been delayed long enough!) I WILL finish them! I also have quite a few plots planned for new stories (yay?) almost all with the W.I.T.C.H. characters… aaaaannd around 2 or 3 with Harry Potter characters ) And lastly, I've been doing my research, I watched the 2 W.I.T.C.H. seasons, and I'll regret it ETERNALLY for not doing it earlier… there are a lot of facts that I would've loved to know, though some are better left omitted. Noooooww I have to make some accommodations. Anyways… if there's anyone still reading this long rambling, then I'll stop now.

-ON WITH THE STORY-

When Taranee entered the room again, she saw her girlfriend with a very mischievous and seductive smile on her face, as she lay on the bed with her head propped up on one arm.

"Hey you" said Will. The fire guardian smiled and started approaching the bed. Just as she leaned in to kiss the seductive red-head, the girl rolled over, and got up from the bed.

"You know what? I think I'm thirsty too" teased the Quintessence power wielder. With that, she left the room, leaving a perplexed Taranee on the bed.

Will laughed as she went down the stairs. That was a bit evil of her, but at least she wasn't lying about the thirst. When she was pouring her glass of water, she reminisced what they had done a few minutes ago. How her Phoenix writhed, moaned, and gasped in pleasure. Then, a brilliant idea occurred to her! Quickly, she chugged down her water, and ran up the stairs. Outside her room, she composed herself a bit, she had to do this right, otherwise, Taranee might not accept her idea. Will opened the door, to find her girlfriend… absent? She couldn't ponder on this for very long, because a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and pulled her to a very warm body, with very smooth skin. A hand pushed her hair away from her neck, and started delivering kisses all over the nape of her neck, and biting lightly on her shoulders. The guardian leader for a moment forgot what she wanted to ask her lover as said person started working her over. A hand cupped her breast and twisted her nipple lightly. The red-head couldn't hold it in anymore, she moaned deeply as she subconsciously leaned more on the body behind her.

"Taranee" she said breathily.

"Yeeeees?" answered her lover with a sultry voice.

Her lover's actions and voice spoke volumes of what the fire guardian wanted to do to her. Will bit her lip as she pondered if she should let her lover finish what she started, or speak out her idea. Suddenly, a hand started trailing downwards to her middle region. Her breath hitched and she bit her lip. 'I think my plans can wait´ the horny girl thought. A gasp escaped her as Taranee finally reached her intended destination. Circling her outer lips that were already moist with arousal, while nipping at her neck and twisting her nipples alternately, her Phoenix was really doing a number on her. Closing her eyes Will moaned, throwing her head back as she started moving her hips back and forth.

"Mmmmm… I think it's better if we move to your bed, wouldn't you agree?" the fire wielder asked in the same sultry tone, as she lightly dipped the tip of her middle finger inside her love, causing her girlfriend to whimper and nod. She spun her around so they could kiss, which Will readily did. Pushing her forward, they landed on the bed, with the red-headed girl under Taranee. Both stopped the kiss so they could accommodate better on the bed. The brunette putting her legs in between Will's and pressuring her pleasure spot, while they resumed their kissing. The very horny and very wet guardian leader started humping the leg that was so deliciously against her aching center, only to have her mischievous Phoenix take it away. This caused the other girl to groan in frustration. Taranee smiled naughtily and cupped the **(1) **heat zone of her desperate girlfriend.

"Is this what you want my sex goddess?" Will just nodded

"I want you to say it… beg for it love" the smile of the torturer spreading.

"Please… please my Phoenix" whispered the tortured girl desperately "Give it to me… take me, taste me, FUCK me" she moaned and finished with a hiss.

'That was so damn HOT!' thought Taranee, as she gave her lover what she wanted. She kissed her, and inserted two fingers, causing the red-head to moan into the kiss. The brunette started to pump into the other girl and broke the kiss. She started to move down, kissing the moaning girl's neck and shoulders, sucking and licking both nipples; finally to start trekking down to where her fingers were giving such a divine attention.

'_God_ did Taranee know how to ravish her!' "Oooohhh that's it love!" she moaned, her breathing erratic, and gasps becoming more frequent. Then, just as she thought that she couldn't take anymore, her completely awesome girlfriend, started licking and sucking her clit. "Taranee" she breathed as her legs started convulsing, the girl was so close to the ultimate high. "O-o-ooohhh" She thrashed her head side to side, her hips moving in time with her lover's fingers. "TARANEE!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as all her body shook with pleasure, her cunt's muscles closed on the other girl's fingers, and juices streamed out in between the gaps. Taranee kept pumping, but slower this time, as the twitching girl slowly fell from her high. A pair of hands grabbed her face and pulled her towards her love's lips. They kissed passionately, as one relished the after effects of her powerful orgasm.

"You're the best, I love you so much Taranee" said Will, looking directly at Taranee with serious eyes. The other girl responded by kissing the red-head deeply.

"Me too Will" she said with a smile after breaking the kiss, then laid her head on the guardian leader's shoulder.

"Reeeeaaally now…" said Will pensively. "Then would you humor me with something?" Taranee looked up.

"Sure, what do you want?"

Cornelia had just opened the door, and they were all about to go in when a voice said behind them.

"Why are you guys breaking into Will's house?"

They all turned around to find Will's neighbor, **(2) **Saori, behind them, with an eyebrow arched. They all liked her, she was fun to hang around with and all, but she didn't know they were W.I.T.CH. so this presented a problem.

"Uh… of course not" answered Cornelia "We were just… uhm"

"Bringing something to her" supplied Irma.

"Uh-huh… then why aren't you ringing the bell?" asked the new arrival "innocently"

"Well, we couldn't find her anywhere, and she's not answering her phone, so we're just going to leave what we brought for her in her living room" this time answered Elyon.

"I think she's still inside though, with Taranee. I saw her come by yesterday and said hi, and haven't seen them leave yet" she said crossing her arms and looking at them expectantly, as if saying "-what lie are you going to make up now?-"

"Ok you've got us, we actually want to surprise her" this time supplied Hay Lin

"Surprise her?"

"Yeah… you know, as a sort of prank, and also leave what we brought for her" said Hay Lin with a smile. 'Great thinking Hay Lin!' they all thought, thinking that this will shake the girl off from them.

"Oh! Then in that case count me in" she said with a mischievous smile, and started walking toward the door. '_Great _thinking Hay Lin' they all thought sarcastically. If they were right about Phobos, which it seemed they were, then they could risk the life of Saori. Now, though, they couldn't make up anymore lies, and they couldn't just tell her about W.I.T.C.H though it seemed that she was going to find out anyways. Then they heard it: "TARANEE" that was their leader, screaming Taranee's name! She was definitely in trouble. Everybody tensed and became serious, except for one, who smiled and cracked a little, but no one noticed. 'Ooooohhhh I really don't think Will is up for any surprises right about now' thought Saori.

"Ok nevermind, none of us are going in right now" she said, going up to the door and locking it again. The guardians, the princess, and the rebel leader all looked at each other. Irma sighed, as there was an unspoken agreement: they would have to come clean… quickly.

"Look Saori, we can't explain right now, but we need to get upstairs it's a life and death situation" said Hay Lin.

"No it's not"

"Yes it is! Now let us in, our friends could be in trouble from an evil prince, who happens to be Elyon's big brother. And he wants to kill us because we're guardians of the veil, that keeps evil from this world, and we can't transform into the guardians unless Will has this jewel thingy" Explained Cornelia really fast and holding out the Heart of Kandrakar. They all stared at her incredulously, Saori because that was just an amazing story, and the rest because they couldn't believe Cornelia just said all of that.

"Uh-huh… too much T.V. for you"

"I'm serious… look: Earth" she pointed towards the plant pot, and the flowers and roots started growing, and took hold of Saori. "See?"

"Wha-what?" she said shocked. Irma took the key and unlocked the door again.

"Sorry but this is an emergency" apologized the water guardian, barging in and followed by the others, hoping they weren't too late to save their friends.

"Hey, put me down from here! Ok I believe you! But I don't think you want to go in there!" she said, still believing her first suspicions were right. 'On the other hand… I might not want to miss this' she thought mischievously, as she struggled to get free from her bindings.

'What did I get my self into?' thought Taranee as she laid on the bed… correction, as she lay tied to the bed. Both her wrists and ankles were tied to the bedposts with sheets that Will had gotten out, and a handkerchief tied around her mouth. And where was her gorgeous and kinky sex goddess? In the bathroom, peeing. She was taking a lot of time if you asked her, and she was starting to feel cold. Then, all of a sudden she heard footsteps going up the stairs, a lot of footsteps 'What the?' she thought. The door banged open, and her eyes widened as she saw her friends come inside.

Oh God this was embarrassing, she saw as all their eyes got wide in shock, and stood there for a few seconds. Until the wind guardian broke it.

"Oh no Taranee what have they done to you?" she said with tears in her eyes.

'The hell?' she thought

"Don't worry Taranee we'll get you out of this, you'll get over it." This time it was the earth guardian that said that, as she started to take the handkerchief off.

'the HELL?!' the girl thought as she shook her head from side to side.

"Don't just stand there Caleb" Cornelia barked back at the rebel leader "Stop staring and go look for sheets so we can cover her! Irma, Elyon help me untie her! Come one Taranee stay still, it'll be alright, we're here to save you" "consoled" the blonde, when the handkerchief was finally off, Taranee found her voice.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked accusingly "Get OUT!" she said angrily and desperately.

"Don't worry Taranee we'll fight with them, we'll finish them for what they did to you" said Irma in what she thought was consolingly.

'THE HELL?!' thought the fire guardian for the third time 'do they think I've been fucking raped or something?'

"All ready my Phoenix, are you…" said a voice, that died away as the owner saw the scene before here. Everyone looked towards the door to see Will standing in the middle of the room, completely naked, and with a can of whipped cream. Taranee's face was showing her freaked out, while the other three guardians' and the princess' faces showed confusion beyond all reason.

"Cornelia I couldn't… find…" this scene was definitely going to haunt Caleb for the rest of his life. His voice had trailed off because he of seeing Will also standing naked and with a can of whipped cream. Will tensed even more as she heard the voice behind here. 'Oh God!' she thought, no one moving or saying anything. Then: "Daaaaamn!"

A/N: Oooookk… so I thought that this chapter would turn out longer, but I wanted to cut it here… and I know officially it's not Saori-chan's b-day anymore. I tried calling you! Cause I wanted to tell you before I posted this chapter… but it turned out that you didn't answer. I shall be forever repentant! (

Saori-chan otanjyobi omedetou! I hope you liked your participation in the story… more to come in Chapter 5! Thou I don't know how long that one will turn out.

Ok anyone else thinks it's unusual to call it that? Cuz I was laughing really hard at it… that's why I put it )

Yaaaaayyyy!! Saori-chan gets a part in my fic…. This is for you! And your b-day! Happy b-day, this whole chapter I dedicate it to you!! ) (PS: and the next one too! And also the next Curiosity of life chapter!)


End file.
